The study will determine functional status and health care utilization at ages 4-5 of all very low birth weight (<= 1,500 g) neonates admitted to Meriter's Neonatal Intensive Care Unit August 1, 1988 - June 30, 1991. These outcomes will be compared before and after the availability of surfactant therapy, and correlated to a large amount of already collected data on neonatal factors.